


wear that dress you like

by starboykeith



Series: good for you [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Lingerie, Lipstick, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Panty Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, keith in panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 18:03:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11628960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starboykeith/pseuds/starboykeith
Summary: Shiro knows with a sudden distinct clarity what Keith has planned for him, and heat pools low in his belly.





	wear that dress you like

**Author's Note:**

> so i wrote a part two *eyes emoji* with even more kinks
> 
> you don't have to read the first one to read this, but it does give a little context 
> 
> title from good for you by selena gomez

"Close your eyes," comes Keith's voice, and Shiro can't help smiling as he obeys.   
  
"Why's that?" he asks, and hears the door creak as Keith closes it.   
  
"I thought," Keith says, and Shiro can tell he's moving closer, "we could do something special."  
  
Shiro knows with a sudden distinct clarity what Keith has planned for him, and heat pools low in his belly.   
  
"Something special?" he hums. "Is it my birthday?"  
  
"Might as well be," Keith says, and there's a smile in his voice. The bed dips with his weight. "Keep your eyes closed."  
  
"They're closed," Shiro says, holding his breath.   
  
He inhales sharply when Keith straddles him, knees planted either side of his hips, and he can feel the whisper of fabric against his thighs, which means Keith is wearing -  
  
But he can't look, can't touch, so Shiro trembles and keeps his eyes shut and gasps when Keith kisses his neck, shoulder, chest, in long, deliberate presses of lips.   
  
"Keith," he says plaintively after a while, because patience has never been his style and he didn't think teasing was Keith's style, either, but Shiro isn't sure he's ever been this tense, just _waiting_.   
  
"Okay," Keith says, and he sounds a little nervous, so maybe he wasn't teasing - just working up courage. "You can open them."  
  
Shiro opens his eyes before Keith even finishes the sentence, and he swears, eyes going wide.   
  
" _Baby_ ," he manages, and he touches Keith now, hands going to slim hips adorned with panties, different ones. Still red, Shiro thinks fondly, because that's Keith's colour, but darker, and the lace is black rather than white, making it more sultry, matching the dark look in Keith's eyes.   
  
His eyes move up to the bralette Keith's wearing, design and colour identical to the panties - that is to say, hardly there at all: thin straps and covered with more lace than actual support. Keith must be worked up and tense already; Shiro can see the hard nubs of his nipples through the fabric.   
  
When he finally looks at Keith's face, Keith's cheeks are pink, his eyes dark, his hair a carefully-styled mess that Shiro's dying to mess up even more.   
  
But then -   
  
He pauses before pulling Keith into a kiss, and Keith holds his breath.   
  
"Are you wearing lipstick?" Shiro breathes, and Keith starts going even redder.   
  
"Yes," he says, and though the words are somewhat muffled with embarrassment, his smirk is absolutely confident, and Shiro loves his baby confident. "Do you like it?"  
  
The lipstick is dark red - thinly applied, because Keith was probably unsure of Shiro's reaction - and close to the shade of the lingerie Keith is wearing, and all Shiro can think is that he's never seen someone so beautiful in his life.   
  
"Can I kiss you?" he asks, and it makes Keith laugh unexpectedly.   
  
"You don't have to ask to kiss me," Keith says, smile widening and Shiro rolls his eyes, offended.   
  
"I didn't want to smudge your lipstick," he says, and then Keith is kissing him and all Shiro can do is kiss back, hands sliding over Keith's shoulders and fingering the straps of the bralette, loose enough to tug.   
  
"You won't," Keith says smugly. "It was expensive."  
  
He touches the spots he'd kissed on Shiro's neck and chest, and when Shiro looks down the sight of red lipstick prints on his skin takes his breath away.   
  
"Expensive?" Shiro says, and hums, pretending to consider.   
  
"I put it on the credit card, daddy," Keith says carelessly, and Shiro's hands tighten on his waist, easily pulling Keith down and grinding them together, Keith's cock against his clothed one making them both moan.   
  
"Good, baby," Shiro murmurs, kissing Keith's jaw. "I want you to have nice things."  
  
Shiro moves the strap and kisses Keith's shoulder, and Keith inhales sharply. He keeps going, kissing Keith's collarbone and then lower, where the bralette dips in a deep V.   
  
"Shiro," Keith says breathlessly, and then, " _Ah_ ," when Shiro presses his lips to Keith's nipple through the material. He gasps at the press of Shiro's tongue, and Shiro sucks until Keith's squirming, his hands tight on Shiro's shoulders.   
  
There's a satisfying wet spot on the fabric when Shiro pulls back, and he rubs his thumb over it fondly. Keith's moan comes out as a hiccup when Shiro moves to his other nipple, worrying the nub with his teeth and rubbing and pinching the other one, making sure they get equal attention because Keith is coming apart, writhing and moaning and gasping Shiro's name.   
  
"I can't," Keith cries suddenly, as Shiro blows cool air over his chest and replaces it with the heat of his mouth again, "Daddy, I can't, I can't - "  
  
And then he's shuddering, hips bucking, _coming_.   
  
"Keith," Shiro breathes, just watching, and Keith's pretty red lips are open and gasping, eyes squeezed shut like it _hurts_  to feel so good.   
  
He didn't really think Keith could _come_  just from having his nipples played with, but fuck, it's good to know.   
  
"Gorgeous," Shiro says, kissing Keith softly on the mouth as he pants for breath. "You're so gorgeous."  
  
"Fuck," Keith mutters, so quietly Shiro isn't even sure he was meant to hear. He climbs off and works the panties off his legs, making a face as he tosses them to the floor. Shiro planned to reprimand him for such disregard of what was probably expensive, but then Keith slides back into his lap, almost entirely naked, and Shiro gets understandably distracted.   
  
"Those went on the credit card too," Keith says, palming Shiro's cock through his boxers and making him groan. "Expensive as well, but I had to have the _best_ , you know?"  
  
Keith wriggles away and tugs at Shiro's boxers until he can toss those away too, and Shiro nods belatedly, eyes fixed on Keith between his legs.   
  
"Of course you did," he says, breath hitching as Keith takes him in hand.   
  
"Only the best for you, daddy," Keith says breathlessly, and he presses a kiss to the tip of Shiro's cock.   
  
" _Keith_ ," Shiro moans, gasping and clutching at Keith's hair as Keith takes him in his mouth, mouth sinfully red and stretched wide around Shiro's cock, one strap fallen from his shoulder and a pink spot there where Shiro had marked him earlier.   
  
Keith takes him easily, moaning like he loves it, loves the thick weight of Shiro in his mouth, loves Shiro's fingers tightening in his hair, and Shiro doesn't hold back the way his hips twitch forward, feeling Keith swallow around him.   
  
"You're so good for me," Shiro chokes out when Keith pulls off, wiping his mouth and looking smug.   
  
When he straddles Shiro this time, there's nothing between them, and Keith gasps as their cocks brush, his hands going to Shiro's shoulders.   
  
His lipstick is smudged at the corner, and Shiro fixes it for him, thumb brushing Keith's full bottom lip. Keith smiles and leans into Shiro's hand when Shiro strokes his cheek, and Shiro marvels again at how lucky he is.   
  
He trails his hand back down to Keith's chest, fingers pressing at the damp spots of the bralette, and Keith's breath hitches as he shifts on Shiro's lap.   
  
"You like it?" There's still a hint of nervousness in Keith's voice, and Shiro is reminded that this was hard for him; it's been weeks since Shiro had come home to Keith wearing panties, and though they'd talked about a second time, Keith hadn't mentioned it again. Shiro had figured he didn't want to, and that they'd forget about it.   
  
He's very, very glad they didn't just forget about it.   
  
"Very much," Shiro says, voice low and bringing a blush to Keith's cheeks. He moves his hands to Keith's hips and then his ass, squeezing tightly enough that Keith arches his back.   
  
"Mm," Keith hums. There's something wicked in his smile when he glances up, and it sends heat coursing through Shiro to see his baby so self-assured, so _happy_. He wonders if the lingerie helps, if being able to express himself in this way is a source of confidence for Keith, but it's something to think about later, because he has more pressing matters to deal with.   
  
"Are you going to," Keith shifts closer, hiding his face, and Shiro finds it endearing all over again that Keith still can't quite make eye contact when he asks Shiro to touch him, "going to fuck me, daddy?"  
  
The last word is whispered wet and coarse against Shiro's neck, and Shiro thinks it's entirely likely that Keith is going to kill him.   
  
"I am," Shiro says, and though he only tugs gently at Keith's hair, Keith sits back like Shiro had _ordered_  him to, his eyes blown wide and dark. "Maybe we'll see if you can ruin this as well, hm?" He fingers the strap of Keith's bralette and Keith's breath hitches as he nods.   
  
Then Keith reaches past him and grabs the lube and a condom from under the pillow, which is _not_  where they usually keep them.   
  
"Planned this, did you?" Shiro asks, and Keith grins at him.   
  
"Well, I had _time_  to plan, this time around," he rebukes playfully, and Shiro can't help his smile, though the reminder still makes him a little sheepish.   
  
He takes the lube from Keith and watches Keith bite his lip as he slicks his fingers, placing his other hand chaste on Keith's waist and then reaching to rub against Keith's hole.   
  
"Don't tease," Keith says, squirming, and Shiro gets him writhing on two fingers in no time at all, cupping the back of Keith's neck as he falls forward and pants hotly against Shiro's shoulder.   
  
He takes his time with the third, rubbing carefully inside Keith and just brushing his prostate each time, making Keith groan in frustration.   
  
"Shiro," he says eventually, and Shiro hides his smirk.   
  
"Don't be greedy," he murmurs, and Keith moans when Shiro acquiesces and deliberately rubs over the bundle of nerves, just once for his good boy. "You've already come once today, hm?"  
  
Keith's thighs are so tense with holding himself still, and Shiro runs metal fingers over Keith's inner thigh, where he's so sensitive, so soft, and hears him whisper, "Yes, daddy."  
  
Shiro returns to rubbing fondly at Keith's nipples and fingering him open until he can't sit still anymore, until he's bucking and twitching and trying _so_  hard, eyes shut tight and red mouth wide open.   
  
"Shiro, come on, please," he gasps, and Shiro wanted to make him wait but there's no way he could deny a request like that.   
  
He withdraws his fingers, catching on the rim and making Keith whimper, and quickly rolls on a condom, slicking himself with the leftover lube and watching Keith's face in the moments before he gets exactly what he wants.   
  
Keith looks smug. And beautiful.   
  
"Alright, baby," Shiro says, and Keith's eyes, dark and desperate, make him smirk. He puts his hands on Keith's hips, making Keith's breath catch. "Sit down."  
  
Keith doesn't hesitate, reaching behind him and guiding Shiro's cock to his hole and then taking it inside him, thighs trembling and teeth sinking into his bottom lip.   
  
"Breathe, sweetheart," Shiro murmurs, and Keith exhales heavily, lowering himself until Shiro bottoms out and moans, fingers curling into Keith's hips.   
  
Keith's eyes are closed, and Shiro runs his hands where he pleases as he waits: over Keith's back, his straight posture; over the bralette, briefly fingering the hard nubs of his nipples; over Keith's stomach, tense with anticipation.   
  
"Mm," Keith hums finally, and he flexes, just a little, just enough to make Shiro groan helplessly. Shiro pushes himself up against the headboard for better leverage, and also so he can get at Keith's chest, because there's tempting, unmarked skin revealed by the deep V of the bralette.  
  
Keith starts moving and Shiro swears, gripping hard at Keith's waist but letting him do the work himself, bouncing on Shiro's cock and moaning louder and louder as his fingers dig into Shiro's chest.   
  
" _There_ ," Keith gasps as Shiro's cock slides against his prostate, "there, please, please - "  
  
He's so worked up already, and Shiro shifts and lets Keith fuck hard against that spot, not even touching his cock, just working his thighs and biting his lip and Shiro looks up and marvels at the way Keith's already coming undone.   
  
Naturally, Shiro shifts him just slightly and drags his teeth against Keith's nipple.   
  
" _Ah_ ," Keith cries, and Shiro can't believe how vocal Keith gets when he's riding him, even louder than usual, arching his back so the changed position still has Shiro slide against his prostate.   
  
Shiro doesn't let up, pinches Keith's other nipple hard and sucks and bites until he can imagine the flesh under the fabric is sore and red, watching a flush crawl up Keith's chest as they both moan and Keith grips harder, making eye contact and Shiro swallows at how blown Keith's pupils are.   
  
"That's it, baby," he whispers, getting a hand around Keith's cock and kissing his collarbone, and Keith starts panting the way he does when he's close, bouncing faster and clinging tighter and gasping _yes, yes_.  
  
"Please," Keith moans, and he wails when Shiro rubs his thumb over the head of his cock, coming so hard some of it hits his chin.   
  
"Fuck, Keith," Shiro breathes in awe, and Keith exhales and falls still, chest heaving. Shiro hesitates.   
  
"Don't stop," he says sharply after a moment, and Keith cries out and keeps going, circling his hips just right, and Shiro's so close, so -  
  
"I can't," Keith whimpers, but he moans when Shiro's fingers close on his hips. "Please," he gasps, and Shiro doesn't know what he's asking for but he takes control anyway, bouncing Keith _hard_  and tearing an almost-scream from his throat.   
  
"That's it," Shiro murmurs, even though he's doing all the work, "you're doing so good, sweetheart - "  
  
"Daddy," Keith sobs, and his hand goes to cover his mouth and Shiro watches his lipstick smudge and comes hard, thrusting in deep and feeling Keith tense around him. He can't breathe for a moment, holding Keith so tight it must hurt, hearing Keith's gasping breaths in his ear, pressed so close together he can feel Keith's racing heartbeat against his own. 

Keith starts shifting before long, and Shiro lifts him gently so he can pull out, shushing Keith when he moans weakly and then shifting to lay Keith down on his back.

"That was nice," Keith says eventually, blinking up at him. Shiro snorts.

" _Nice_ ," he mocks, and Keith gives him a breathtaking smile. There's lipstick smeared at the corner of his lips.

Shiro makes to get up, but Keith grabs his hand and presses a damp kiss to his cheek. He expects Keith to ask him to stay a while, or something else cheesy, but instead Keith wriggles to lay on his stomach.

"Can you get me out of this?" he asks, and Shiro's gaze moves to the intricate fabric bows tying Keith's bralette. "It was hell to put on."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much to grey for drawing [art](https://twitter.com/ISLEDGREY/status/891691491797590017) for this fic oh my goodness!! please [head](http://escaleamare.tumblr.com/) [over](https://twitter.com/ISLEDGREY) and support their beautiful sheith art!
> 
> please leave a comment if you enjoyed, and you can find me on twitter at twitter.com/starboysheith and tumblr at starboykeith.tumblr.com !


End file.
